Breaking the Fourth Dimension
''Breaking the Fourth Dimension ''is an active RPG created by Max. It centers around seven teenagers who discover a time machine with a note nearby, telling them of their friend's death. They proceed to travel through time, stabilizing it and helping to realize historical events, led by a robot created by their friend, Tep. Front Page You stand in your science class, bored from the teachers lectures; you don't even realize that he has stopped and you are performing a lab lesson. Your friend hasn't either, surprisingly enough--he's the top student in your class. He rambles on about discovering something that could 'potentially generate enough pure energy to warp the fabric of the universe, launching one throu-" You lost him on the first word. But you do catch one thing: "time travel." He meets you after school and invites you to his house; you go there. Seven others are there. They're not quite friends, as you don't talk to them much, but you are all connected by him. Then you spot it. Blood soaks the floor of the back-yard, staining the bright green grass deep, rich red, providing a stark contrast. It makes most of you nauseous. Strangely enough, there's no body. A small contraption lies next to him, out of the pile of blood. A note is on it. Please, If you are reading this, chances are you are my friends who joined me in this yard. Look, I've discovered time travel. Yeah, awesome, I know. But it's not. It traps you through time, and malfunctions at the worst of times. It didn't have enough energy to transport me back, but instead I sent this note. A small time-hole has opened, and it's sucking my very atoms out of me, turning it into blood where you are. I am trapped. I warn you all, my dear friends: do not use this machine. And whatever you do, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FIND ME Sincerely, Your friend stranded through time. You stare in horror at what you see--one of your best friends is gone. But whereto? You suppose there's only one way to find out . . . ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope the intro explained what this is about. Yes, it's a time travel RP! Your character is surrounded by several semi-strangers (you were introduced to eachother through your common friend, but you never really "clicked") with one common goal; to save their friend. This will involve them traveling from the age of dinosaurs to the future apocalypse, searching for him. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ LE RULES *No sexeh time if 1. Your character is under 16, or 2. Your character is in a public area. And even then, no RPing it! *No Mary-Sues *No Autohitting *No Metagaming *No Powerplaying *No godmoding in general! *This is sci-fi but I seriously do not want to get a genetically-engineered robot-human hybrid with lasers in his butt. That's kinda covered by the Mary-Sue rule, but just an extra point. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- FULL NAME: AGE (14-17): SPECIFIC RELATION TO 'HIM?': PERSONALITY: BIO: APPEARANCE: OTHER: Category:Roleplays